


"His Heir."  DREAMSMP + READER

by peachifx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachifx/pseuds/peachifx
Summary: In this story (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) is seen as Jschlatt's child, sharing some of the same attributes that he does, like his horns.Jshlatt has taken his presidency and turned it into an absolute monarchy, meaning that if he passes the heir to the throne would be (Y/F/N) and they would be the new ruler of Manburg.There will be no ships added into this story, and minecraft world is very real to the people added into the story, so they will feel pain if they're person is injured.Please under any circumstances do not sexualize any minors mentioned in this story, like Tommy and Tubbo.If any content creator sees this story and asks me to take it down I will do so immediately.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // Please Do Not Donate To Any Streamer And Tell Them About My Story. I Will Take It Down Immediately //

Read the welcoming note on the next chapter <33


	2. Welcoming Note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Do not donate to any streamer and force them to read this story. I will take it down.//

Hey, a few things before you read. Y/N is a child, they are six years of age, so don't sexualize them please.   
I am a minor (Me the author) so please don't reach out to me a say creepy things, and please don't go out of your way to find my social platforms. I have not publicly disclosed them yet and i don't feel comfortable doing so yet, I am also a school student so bear with me. Please don't ask me for a face reveal ever cause i will not do one ever.

Tubbo and Tommy are minors, do not sexualize them in my comments and ship them with Y/N. I will block you immediately. Please don't asked to be shipped with anyone. Quackity and Schlatt are not in a relationship but Y/N does see the two as parental figures, along with seeing Niki as a mother figure. This story takes place a week before the Manburg vs Pogtopia war.


	3. Horns And Wings // Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one // Horns and Wings  
> // "What's your name kid?" A gruff voice asked. "(Y/F/N)... Who are you..". "I'm Jschlatt.."   
> Hey, a few things before you read. Y/N is a child, they are six years of age, so don't sexualize them please.  
> I am a minor (Me the author) so please don't reach out to me and say creepy things, and please don't go out of your way to find my social platforms. I have not publicly disclosed them yet and I don't feel comfortable doing so yet, I am also a school student so bear with me. Please don't ask me for a face reveal ever cause I will not do one ever.  
> Tubbo and Tommy are minors, do not sexualize them in my comments and ship them with Y/N. I will block you immediately. Please don't ask to be shipped with anyone. Quackity and Schlatt are not in a relationship, but Y/N does see the two as parental figures, along with seeing Niki as a mother figure. This story takes place a week before the Manburg vs Pogtopia war.   
> (Y/L/N)= Your Last Name  
> (Y/G)= Your Gender  
> (Y/E/C)= Your Eye Colour  
> (Y/H/L)= Your Hair Length  
> (Y/H/C)= Your Hair Colour  
> (Y/F/C)= Your Favorite Colour  
> (Y/P)= Your Pronouns  
> Y/N/N)= Your Nickname  
> (Y/F/F)= Your favorite food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not donate to streamers and beg them to read this. I will delete it immediately.

The soft ground tickled at the back of the child's neck as they lay among the large, burnt redwood trees. (Y/F/N)'s eyes opened, a bright setting sun blinding them in the process.. "Schlatt, man you have to trust me!! There is a kid out here!!" A young male's voice shouted out, "Quackity if you're bullshitting me, i'll kill you." Heavy footsteps approached (Y/P)'s area quickly, soon to figures approached the (Y/G).  
(Y/F/N) studied the two figures, A tall man with sideburns and a mustache that looked like they hadn't been tended to in days even weeks but his hair on the other hand was clearly well taken care of, it was gelled back to show the prominent horns that curled around his ears, and strong yet cold brown eyes examined the terrain, a permanent scowl painted on his face. He wore a pleather suit that looked tattered yet somehow still in pristine condition.  
Next to him stood a somewhat short yet tall male, he had no form of facial hair from what (Y/P) could see, but he had soft, brown eyes and he wore a beanie, wearing the same pleather suit that the tall, horned man wore but his on the other hand looked more torn and tattered, (Y/F/N) also noticed the ruffled yellow wings on the beanied male. "See! I told you!!" The winged male shouted out causing the child to flinch, "Shut up you idiot!" The horned man barked out at the other and knelt down, helping (Y/F/N) up to a sitting position, 

"What's your name kid?" A gruff voice asked. "(Y/F/N)... Who are you..". "I'm Jschlatt.." Jschlatt's eyes looked over the young (Y/G), noticing the small buttons that sat atop of (Y/P) head, a small smile fading onto his face. "Come on kid.. let's get you back to Manburg before you freeze out here." He took the child into his arms, Quackity eyeing Jschlatt questionably before letting out sigh. (Y/F/N) rested (Y/P) head on his shoulder, (Y/P) eyes slowly closing, “Schlatt.. Are you sure you want to bring this kid to L’ma-- Manburg?” The winged man asked. Jschlatt adjusted the young (Y/G) in his arms “Of course I'm sure! Are you questioning me Alex..?” He hissed out hatefully, Quackity took a step backwards, “O-Of course not! I-it’s just that, the kid is a complete stranger.. What if (Y/P) knows about.. Soot? What if (Y/P) tell Soot about all your… flaws..”

Jschlatt glared at him, “Are you saying I’m flawed?!! And what makes you think this wee child could be a spy! Hell (Y/P) looks younger than 10!” The horned male shouted at him. “You’re right!! I’m sorry, let’s just.. Get back to Manburg..”

The two stayed in silence for quite sometime as they trekked throughout the redwood forest that gently spilt into the large city, Jschlatt kept his calloused hand pressed against the young child’s back comfortingly, (Y/P) soft breath brushing against the crook of his neck. Alex looked over at the kid enveloped in his tyrant’s arms, Jschlatt’s facial expressions were soft and pained. ‘I wonder if he’s taking (Y/P) in because of the whole Tubbo situation..’ He wondered to himself but he pushed the thought away as Jschlatt reached the fabled Manburg.

“I’m gonna head off to find Fundy..” Quackity muttered, excusing himself. 

Jschlatt sighed softly, looked at the child coddled up in his arms 

“What have i just gotten myself into..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter to end off with, sorry bout that!! These chapters will be much longer in the future.


End file.
